


Painful Encounters

by scearas_cycrithin



Category: Oddworld, Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scearas_cycrithin/pseuds/scearas_cycrithin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a experiment escapes from Vykkers Lab, and falls into Western Mudos and finds a bounty hunter? Will he take her 'under his wing' or turn her back in for cash? Will she have to suffer again in Vykkers Labs? will they slowly devolope feelings for one another? What will happen when she finds out about the truth about him? Read and find out! (I'm not good with summaries, just plz read) OC/Stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> okay, the main character, who's name you'll find out later, stands 7ft tall, a humanoid with hooves for feet, large steef like ears, with large, striking green eyes. a slightly long face with minor steef features (like nostril and eye positions.) 5 fingered hands with claws. she also has a light brown fur all over her body, and she has dark brown hair

I screamed from pain when the vykkers zapped me by my collar. damn freaks. I've been through years and years of cruel torment and tests, so I automatically knew what they wanted me to do. I refused to budge, not wanting to get shaved, or be the subject of any of their painful 'experiments'. two interns attached two metal clamps around my wrist tightly, making them ache. I struggled and I got zapped again.  
  
"Just sit in the chair!" shrieked a vykker. "just sit in the damn chair!"  
  
I barred my fangs and snapped at the vykker. I startled him, and he pressed the shock button on the remote. I felt my body turn into a fallen jerking mess. my vision grew faint, and the interns jammed me into the seat in my dazed state. They strapped my waist, wrists, thighs, and ankles down. I began to breath rigidly, and I vomited stomach off to the side near the vykkers feet.  
  
"now look what you did!" the vykker yelled with his high pitched whiny voice.  
  
the interns slammed my head against the head rest of the chair. they quickly fastened the leather neck strap right before I was able to bite them. the chair began to move backwards. I saw dozens of small electric needles laying on the tray.  
  
oh my god.  
  
they're going to test my nerves! they're going to stick hundreds of tiny, electric needles into my major nerves and zap the heck out of them! I shrieked in my mind. this was worse than bone marrow samples. I began to struggle, and I felt my left wrist strap wiggle loose a little bit, my heart began to pound! I might get out of here! fuzzles have escaped, so why couldn't I? I stopped struggling, at least until the vykker will leave the room  
  
my legs straitened with the chair, while the vykker prepared the dozens of long, sharp needles. as usual, the vykker exited to retrieve his paper work, which took a good 5-8 minutes.  since I couldn't turn my head, I listened with my large ears. nothing, not even a slight hint of a breathing besides my own and the fuzzles. I carefully tugged at my left wrist strap. my heart skipped a beat when it sprung loose. I quietly unstrapped my other wrist successfully. I used both hands to unstrap the rest. I silently sat up, and my instincts told me to bolt, but decided against it. I walked over to the controller that controlled my collar.  
  
I pressed the button that said, 'release' I felt the great weight lift off my neck and shoulders and I grabbed the collar before it fell completely. I set it on the table, and I grabbed a large, bloody knife that the vykkers forgot from their last experiment. I heard the door begin to open, and I hid.  
  
"WHERE DID THAT STUPID THING GO?!" The vykker screamed. he ran past my hiding spot and he was looking around franticly. I silently crawled out of my spot and raised my bloody knife and swung with great force, causeing the demented vykker's head to fly off it's neck. the body crumbled to the ground, and the smell of blood filled the room.  I felt my nails grow long, and my hair rise. I felt my body swell in size, enlarging my muscles. I pulled myself out of the rage, and I calmed myself, causeing my nails to suck back in, and my fur to settle. I’ve been two days without food, and when I am hungry, I go into a rage quicker.  
  
 I searched the vykkers beheaded body, and I  found a tranqulizer gun. I loaded it, like they always done before shooting me with it.  I also found a card key, that I would need to escape. I crept towards the door, and slid the card in the slot.  
  
"are you going to leave us? we can help!"  I looked towards the source of the sound. There were a group of fuzzles shaved, with stitches or cruel metal contraptions stuck inside them. I looked around, and there was no sight of vykkers or interns. I nodded my head and walked towards them. I ripped the metal cages apart one by one. By the time I finished, I had over a dozen fuzzles. some genetically engineered to be larger and stronger.  
  
"follow me and stay close, and let me know if you hear anything." they nodded and I opened the door. I peeked my head around the corner and looked left, then right. there was nothing in sight, so I darted forward. I heard voices around the corner, so I dashed behind the opposite corner. I identified what sounded like two whiny vykkers. I motioned for the fuzzles to hide with me. after the voices grew faint, I turned around and snuck around several corners while glancing at the fuzzles. I was trying to find a hint, a sign of were the poop shoot was, were I could get tossed out.  
  
"watch out!"  shrieked a fuzzle. I moved and flinched when a tranq dart flew by and grazed my shoulder. I whipped around and fired two rounds at the first thing that moved, and hit his forehead and his shoulder. He collapsed without a sound. The only reason how is because it’s not my first time with a gun. I ran up to the surprisingly clothed vykker. I yanked off his lab coat, and fastened it to myself, covering my once naked body. the coat was short enough that it came a little up past my knees, but it was down to the 'ankles' of the vykker. I looked down at the hideous, lifeless body. I yanked the darts and coldly kicked the corpse. I turned around and looked at the fuzzles.  
  
"thank you." I said in the fuzzles language. they all chirped and hummed. I smiled at the adorable little guys. I turned around and walked down the corridor, and made sure no vykkers were lazing around. I noticed along the way, there was a partially opened door in the hallway. I carefully crept slowly and peeked through the crack. nothing. well,  at least nothing I saw.I swung the door open and made sure it didn't slam on the wall. nothing. I heaved a sigh of relief and walked in. I saw a stack of papers that said:  
  
 _Female Subject #4170_  
  
that's me...  
  
 _a hybrid between a steef, fuzzle, and a berserker_  
  
I furrowed my brows 'berserkers? what the heck is a berserker?! I've heard of a steef, I've seen fuzzles. but I never heard of a berserker!' I growled in my mind. I grabbed the stack of papers and I stuck them in a giant convienant pocket in my lab coat. I heard growling and snapping with muffled screams. I gasped and whipped around and I growled when I saw a intern. it was being smothered and chewed to pieces. I grabbed my bloody knife and I rushed near. the fuzzles hopped off as I raised the knife. a muffled scream of pure terror emerged from the chewed up intern as I struck the knife down, and nearly chopped the whole head in half. I yanked my knife out of it's skull, and unintentionally licked my lips where blood splattered  
  
crAAA-AK  
  
I felt my shoulder bones crack and swell at the taste of blood.  I tried to pull myself out of this. I felt my instincts kick in. half of my mind was blood thirsty, the other petrified, and fighting to stay within control. I smelt fear and my blood thirsty side dwarfed my rational side, making my real side only a slight murmmur in my mind. I sniffed the air and I jerked my head in the source of the scent. there were a lot of tasty balls of fur cowering from my inmense size. I began to reconize the balls of flesh, and realization hit. I felt my reasonable side begin to kick in.  
  
I, seeing the terror in their eyes, drew me out of this blood seeking demon. I felt my body shrivel, and i began to remember what I was doing, and what would happen if I didn't get myself under control. I began to shake at what I was about to do. I was going to eat the fuzzles! My friends and my- our only way out!  
  
"I-I'm so, so sorry..."  
  
Some nodded their heads and smiled, while some still looked fearful. I weakly smiled back.  
  
I turned around and searched the body of the intern. all I found a map with some blood on it. I scanned the map and I found the poop shoot. I looked at the number on the door, and searched the map for the same number. my heart leaped with joy when I spotted it. the shoot was only around a couple of corners! I stuffed the map in my pocket, and I nearly bolted out of the room, only to catch myself. I walked quietly, and quickly. stopping and listening at every corner. I looked at my map, and it was just around this corner! I turned a corner a-  
  
THWIP! THWIP!  
  
said two tranqs while whizzing by. I bolted back around the corner, and i loaded my gun. I put as many as I could into it, and I quickly turned around the corner. I shot 5 rounds at the nearest vykkers and dashed back around the corner. there was atleast ten.  
"THAT GOD**** LITTLE FILTHY HYBRID KILLED THEM TWO!"  
  
I growled at their insults.  
  
"I SWEAR THAT FILTH WILL GET HER PUNISHMENT!" said another.  
  
"A SENTENCE TO DEATH!" screamed a female.  
  
"NO! SHE'S WAY TO VALUABLE!" screamed yet another whiny male. they began to  bicker and fight. I began to hear shouts of pain and scuffling. I chuckled. well, I might not have to fight many after all! the shouting and scuffling began to die down, and I knew I had to make a move. I peeked around the corner, and they all were still engrossed with each other. I aimed at the one that had armor and the rapid fire tranq gun. I fired and hit my mark. right in the eye! a shrill scream erupted from the vykker drawing all the attention to me again. I jumped back behind the corner. I loaded up my gun and turned back around the corner and shot the vykkers I could.  
  
"AHH!!" I screamed  I stumbled back away from the fire range, and I collasped.  
  
"AH! F***!" I screamed. I looked down at the source of pain, that happened to be my knee. MY FRIKIN KNEE! it was slid underneath the cartilage and I was crippled with it in place. I grabbed the dart, and yanked it it.  
  
"AHHHH!!!  ah, ahhhh!" I hissed. blood began to quickly trickle down through my fur, and onto the ground. the smell of blood filled the air, and I let the Beast in me come out, though I was going to do something I never have done before.  
  
I was going to keep both sides in control.  
  
It was suicide, but my body would heal itself faster, and the tranqs would be less effective. it was my only hope for life. here, I go without food for days, I test medications, I'm always getting injected with chemicals to 'enhance' me. I get torturous tests. it is bullshit. I would rather be dead than be stuck here.  
  
"I'm going to change, and I'm going to take you with me out of here."  
  
they're eyes widened with fear. I let the beast come out. I let my muscles expand to twice their size. my hair rose, my fangs grew. my nails turned into daggers. my beast side began to swarm my reasonable side, but my rational side began to try to reason with my beast. it happened easier than I thought it was going to be. I withdrew my nails, and I gently scooped the fuzzles up and placed them on my back, since I had to run and walk on all fours because it was safer. I unsheathed my nails and I peeked around the corner.  
I pulled my head back when they were only about a yard away. I coiled my muscles up and I waited. I waited till they began to  poke their fat purple zit faces around the corner. I unloaded my strength at full force and knocked several down with a satisfying crunch.  I bolted to the poop shoot and I busted open the door. I felt several darts penetrate my skin. I growled and began to hammer the 'empty' button.  
  
"STOP HER!!!" one zit face screamed. I growled and spat at them. I felt the ground underneath my feet buckle.  I looked down and it was a long way down into the ground. the ship soared above the tallest tree, if any. By now, I was struggling to stay awake.  
  
"Run when I hit the ground." I was barely able to murmmer that before the tranqs took effect.

 


	2. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, she finally escapes! what will happen next? *in Elvis voice* read on baby! x3

 

 

 

 

"WAKE UP DAMN IT!"  
  
  
my eyes began to flutter open and I felt sharp pain in my ear.  
  
  
"OW!" I roughly grabbed whatever that was biting my ear, but stopped when I realized it was a fuzzle.  
  
  
"oh my god, I'm sorry!"  
  
  
The fuzzle let go of my ear with a huff. I sat up and looked at the fuzzle. there was only one fuzzle that stuck with me.  
  
  
"why didn't you go?!"  
  
  
"I didn't want to leave you..." the fuzzle sighed, "I didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
  
I sighed myself and paused.  
  
  
"okay, but if there is a next time like this, please run."  
  
  
he nodded his head  
  
  
"are you hungry?"  he questioned  
  
  
"yeah, of course! why?"  
  
  
"there is some food right over here!"  he said while hopping towards a house quite a ways away. I stood up and pain shot up my back and out my limbs. I grunted and limped towards the house. about halfway I had to stop and take a break. that fall must have took a lot out of me, or the needles went deep. I looked at my body, and I had no darts in me! must have been the little fuzzle. my joints began to move smoother and less painfully the more I walked. I finally reached the old house and the little guy hopped in through a gap in the door. I opened the door and peeked in and I saw a fridge.  
  
  
I have seen a fridge only a couple of times, when I in a small cage as a pup. it was within the vykkers break room which contained a fridge and other food equipment. they stuck my small carrier cage in the room when they decided to grab something to fill their balloon shaped stomachs.  
  
  
I opened the door a little more, enough to stick my head in. I looked left and right and saw nothing. I opened the door and quietly walked in. the fuzzle climbed up on the counter and he opened a cupboard door. it was stuffed full of little plastic bags. I walked over there and looked at the plastic bags.  
  
  
 I picked one of the curious little packages up and examined it. it had a picture of thin wafers and it read, "Big Chucks Potato Chips!" written on it.  I opened the package and pulled a yellow wafer out and smelt it. it smelled delicious and I popped it in my mouth. I quickly ate the flavorful 'chip' and pulled out  a handful of the heavenly wafers and scarfed it down. I quickly finished it. I opened two more bags,  one for me, one for him.  
  
  
 I finished that one too, and I decided to check out the fridge. I opened it and it was stacked with food. I began to sniff the containers and one caught my attention. I opened it and It had meat in it! I don't know what kind of meat, but, hey, it's meat! I was fixing to eat the whole thing, when I saw his large, puppy dog eyes. I smiled and gave him half. he greedily ate it and smiled at me me. I chuckled and quickly ate my share. I began to rummage through the fridge and trying to find any more meat, or other tasty food.  
  
  
"HEY WHAT ARE YA DOIN'?!"  
  
  
I jumped and looked in the direction of the noise. a giant, fat, ugly bird was there clucking. She grabbed a broom and my face was soon hit with the spiky broom head. I was trying to find a way out, but I couldn't with a dang broom in my face! I yanked the broom out of it's hands and snapped it with ease. I dropped it and snarled at the ugly female. it began to flap it's stubby wings and cluck:  
  
"HAROLD, THE DEVIL IS IN THE HOUSE! OH GOD I THINK I LAID AN EGG! GET THE SHOTGUN!" I didn't like that last word, so I grabbed the chips and the little fuzzle and hightailed it out of there, letting the bird cluck like mad. I kept running until I was a safe distance away, and around the corner. I sighed and set the food and fuzzle down. the little guy began to dig into the food  
  
  
"I wouldn't eat it all now, we need to spare it, we might not get any for a couple days now... finish that bag though."  
  
  
the poor fella looked sad. he began to eat the bag and I sat next to him pondering on what I should do next. I looked at myself, I was a mess. bloody and matted fur, a torn up lab coat. no water. I was stuck alone with a hungry fuzzle in the desert. though I'd rather die free, than being stuck in a cage. I felt a nudge on my leg I looked down and the little guy was offering a couple chips to me. I took some, and smiled before I ate them.  
  
  
"thank you."  
  
  
he nodded and huffed:  
  
  
"what are we going to do?"  
  
  
"I don't know really. find water I guess?"  
  
  
"yeah..."  
  
  
I stood up and I motioned for him to hop on my hand. I set him on my shoulder and began to walk in the blazing heat. I needed to find shelter, or a cave. a cave might have water, because the water will collect and form in caves.  
  
  
 I walked by the same road that I started on for over half a day, not seeing nothing but the occasional cactus' and tumble weeds.  the blazing heat was draining me, and I could tell that the poor little guy was feeling the burn of the sun. I walked by another cactus.  
  
  
wait! some cactus' have water stored inside! I turned around and looked at it. it was really fat and round cactus, so it should have water inside it. I fell down on my knees and I began to carefully yank the long needles out around a certain  spot, and then I stabbed it with my razor sharp nails. water trickled out and began to run down the sides. I beckoned for the fuzzle to drink first. he drank his fill, then I began to suck as much water out of the cactus as I could. I ran out of water when my thirst still hasn't been quenched  
  
  
I sighed and picked the fuzzle up and set him on my shoulder. I trudged along for several minutes till I saw something move. I bolted behind a boulder and peeked around the edge. there was this hideous looking reptile creature with a large under bite.  I had the urge to plug my nose when its scent drifted near me. not only that they were ugly, they smelt like rotting flesh. I eyed them. he had clothes, food over the fire, supplies, and perhaps water. yet he had a gun. I decided to go for it. I checked the ledges above the area, no reptiles. I gently lifted the fuzzle off me and put him between the boulder and cliff wall. there was a bunch of tall grass I could hide in. I hid in there, and I threw a rock near the reeds and prayed it wouldn't see me hiding.  
  
  
"What's that?" the reptile rumbled.  it ran near me and I almost gagged from the smell. god, how could this thing even live with it's own stench!  
  
  
"I could have swore something was over here..." it stared directly at me. I froze and didn't dare to make a slight movement.  it just turned it's head and looked around, completely oblivious to my presence. it turned around, and there was my chance. I leaped onto its back.  
  
  
"WHAT THE H-" he couldn't even get a full sentence out before I snapped his neck. it crumbled to the ground. I yanked its disgusting shirt and pants off, and I ran and got the supplies and food. I got my fuzzle, and high tailed it out of there. when I caught a glimpse of something moving.  
  
three bullets whizzed by my head. I heard shouts and screams of rage and cuss words bombarded at me. I turned around the corner.  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" I shrieked.  a bullet pierced my skin in my calf, and dug deep into the flesh. I fell on my face and I tried to stand up, with some success. I had to hang onto the rock walls to stay balanced. I managed to pick up my fuzzle and supplies. I limped forward as I heard the screams and shouts coming closer.  
  
  
"Boss is sure going to be happy with my pelt!"  
  
  
"no, I was the one that shot it!" the padding of the feet stopped and they began to focus their attention on each other.  
  
  
I found footholds to climb up onto a ledge for I could hide in what I think is a old abandoned mineshaft.  
  
"no, I was THE one that shot it!" a third one pipped in.  
  
  
"LIAR! I SHOT IT FIRST!" they all began to fight and I soon heard gun shots. I finally reached the top safely and I laid down on my stomach and watched when they came into view. There was two having a cat fight.  from over behind the wall I saw a thin trail of blood trickle it's way down the sand and rocks. idiots. they killed their own kind just to have my pelt. one of them tackled the other, and began to wrestle on the ground.  
  
  
 I took this opportunity to hobble into the mine shaft. I hobbled as far as I could go, which happened to be around 10ft, before I weakly collapsed on the ground. I opened the supplies and looked through it. I was looking for a knife, to dig this bullet out. I found one, then I looked for clean bandages. I found some, thank god! I twisted my leg to where the bullet wound on the side faced up.  
  
  
 I took 3 deep breaths and I dug the knife in with a yelp. I reached the bullet and I used leverage to ease out the bullet. I nearly screamed when it budged. my fur bristled up in spikes, and  I felt tears stream down my face. the smell of my own blood became unbearable, since it was pooling underneath me. the bullet popped out with a sickening sucking noise, and the blood began to pore out even more. I took the bandage and quickly and tightly wrapped it around several times. I applied pressure on it, to help stop the bleeding.  
  
  
I kept staring at my bleeding wound, watching it blur, and go back to normal. I leaned my head against the wall. I saw a hideous purple face pop into view. my eyes widened and it became blurry, and refocused.  my eyes widened even more when I recognized it. a vykker. I was caught, terribly wounded and fixing to receive a cruel punishment when I got back to hell. another purple head popped into view, but this one had a more sinister look in it. it lifted up a large needle and struck it down, injecting the fluid in the vial, I then I passed out...          
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is she really caught? will she wake up back at vykkers lab, or some were else? who knows... 8D


	3. The Meeting

_I was sitting in a room. a room which was soaked in blood, like the typical vykker experimentation rooms. i ran and huddled over in the corner, fearing the worst. I heard a loud creaking noise, and I began to shake uncontrollably. a towering vykker walked in._

  
_"come here!" it shrieked. I shook my head no._

  
_"COME HERE!" It screamed. I refused to budge. it dropped a medical bag I didn't notice until now. I began to shake even more. it pulled out the remote for my shock collar and waved it. I STILL didn't budge._

  
_"fine! if you insist!"_

  
_I screamed and I collapsed on the ground, shaking uncontrollably. my legs were kicking and I grew faint. it stopped and I gasped for the precious air. I clawed at my collar in a vain attempt to remove it. it cackled and It beckoned for me to approach. i unwillingly appoached, and it stuffed me in a cage and lifted me up. I slumped onto the ground, waiting for the worst. they may put cruel implants into me, or worse. It turned several corners and I watched as it opened a door. inside was a bunch of vykkers wearing  surgical clothing and using surgical equipment.  I gasped and fear struck through me_

  
_vykkers were operating on fuzzles, and removing their organs._

  
_CRICK!_

  
_said my shoulder. I felt a odd numbing sensation when it made that noise. then my other shoulder did so. I looked at my claws as they grew in size. the cage grew even smaller, and I felt extreme pressure around my neck, I began to gasp, and then my collar snapped in half.  the cage busted open like a bomb. I felt metal digging in my flesh, and I ran out the door. I ran and ran and ran on all fours. I turned around a corner._

  
_BAM!_

  
_I was dazed, and then a purple beast grabbed me by my throat like I was a stuffed animal.it was painful, especially with 3 sharp claws holding me. I was kicking and squirming, gasping for air. after what seemed like hours, it threw me into a white room with blood stains everywhere. I dashed to run out, but the door slammed before I was able to. there was a humming sound._

  
_"now you must be punished, scum!" said a voice that rang from above. I swallowed and watched as all 6 walls glowed blue. th-this can't be good._

  
my eyes flew open and I was in a cold sweat. I closed my eyes, and steadied my breathing. I opened them, and noticed I wasn't in the mineshaft were I was, I was a lot deeper in the mineshaft, near a pool of water. I swallowed  and sat upright and looked at my leg, and there was fresh bandages on it. not bloody, crusted, filthy, and dyed. I wobbly stood up from lightheadedness,  and hobbled over to the large oasis. I sat down and quenched my thirst. I needed to, to help restore my blood count. Drinking would refresh me and make me able to fight and heal. I doubted I would have to fight right now though.

  
" 'Bout time ya woke up!"  
  
I jumped up, and flew into a defensive position. my claws automatically began to grow. I surveyed the opponant. I about came up to his shoulders, he wore a cowboy hat, with darts placed in it. he had two ears simular to mine poking out of his hat. he also wore a jade green shirt, with a battern and sewn poncho. he had brown jeans, and cowbooy boots. he had leather gloves with a foldable crossbow placed on his arm, and he had a beard, with long hair and a ponytail. and most of all, startling green eyes. he brought his hands up in a non threatening way. I calmed my self, and my nails sucked back in. I came out of my crouched and defensive position, and I eyed him cautiously.

  
"I ain't gonna 'urt ya," he said in his deep voice, "in matter of fact I saved ya life!"

  
"what?" I questioned, not in a sarcastic way, just a surprised question. no one has ever helped me besides fuzzles, that one time in the labs, and my friend fuzzle- wait were is he?!

  
"yup. I jus' got done baggin a filthy 'ands floyd, an' I stumbled upon ya', almost bleeded out."

  
I nodded and weakly smiled "thank you..."  there was a pause, and I gathered up the courage.

  
"when I was passed out, was there a fuzzle near me?"

  
"Heck yeah! that little demon bit me!" I widened my eyes.

  
"W-where is he?!" I stuttered. he patted a leather bag attached to his belt.

  
"he's right 'ere, why?"

  
"H-he's my friend." he cocked his eye brows at me and chuckled. he lifted the lid of the pouch and my fuzzle jumped out and rushed to me, climbed up my body and cuddled on my shoulder.

  
"thank god you're alive!"  he chirped.

  
"I'm glad you are too!"  I scratched his little head and I recieved a odd look from the strange man.

  
"did ya jus' talk ta a fuzzle?"

  
I nodded my head, "yea, it's a long story..." he must have taken the hint, becausehe didn't press. I noticed my leg pain has disapeared. must have healed. I bent down and began to take the itchy, and aggravating bandage off.

  
"Hey, what are you doin?! I ain't gonna put a new one on, if ya bleed out again!"

  
"ah, relax, it's probably healed by now." I began to unravel it.

  
"fine, I guess ya be looking to amputating yer leg in the future." I chuckled and I finished unraveling it.  a round, pink spot were the bullet was. he furrowed his eye brows in disbelief and looked at me dead in the eyes.

  
"what the hell are you." he said.

  
"I don't really know for sure."

  
It was partially true, but partially a lie too. I was a hybrid of 3 creatures. steef, fuzzle, and a beserker. but I don't know what the name of my hybrid creation is. so, technically I don't know.

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"yes"I looked him in the eye and nodded he adjusted his large hat.

  
"I have a question," oh god, what is it now?! "why in da hell are ya in a bloody lab coat?!"

  
I didn't know how to respond without letting him know I came from a vykkers lab in the sky. instead of lying, I changed the topic.

  
"do you know were my supplies are?"

  
"you mean your stuff? I had to leave it up there."

  
I growled and mumbled, "that was just a waste of time!"

  
"what do you mean?"

  
I was surprised that he could pick up my mumbling.

  
"I stole the supplies from one of those reptile b****es, after I killed it.then I had to high tail it away when the rest came back. they shot me, and I had to run and climb up to that mine shaft. nearly bled to death in the process, and then  I lost it, so everything was a waste." I sighed.

  
"well, at least I heal fast!" I said in a mocking sarcastic voice.

  
"I got another question."

  
I turned my head and I gave my full attention.

  
"why in the hell are ya doin' in the desert unprepared?!"

  
"I got my reasons."

  
"then tell me."

  
"no."

  
he sighed.

  
"fine. be that way,"he paused, "welp,  what should I call ya?"

  
I was partially stunned. I was never given a real name, just a number. I pondered on it for at least a minute.

  
"ya gonna ignore me this time too?!" he grumbled.

  
"Rouge." I said. "now tell me yours."

  
"you can call me stranger."

  
"okay." I paused. "I better get going. thank you for saving me."

  
I went to walk past Stranger, into the mine shaft behind him.

  
"Whoa whoa whoa!" he stepped in my way.

  
"now how in the hell do you think that you could survive in the desert without supplies. do you even know were you're going?!"

  
I shrugged, "I don't know where the heck I am at, but I do know that anywhere is better than were I was, in-" I caught myself, and coughed after the last word."

  
"In were?"

  
I huffed, "doesn't matter."

  
He sighed

  
"okay, ya'd better stick with me, 'cause there ain't no way ya gonna survive out there."

  
I stood there thinking about the offer. if I followed him, I would have protection, help, and supplies. though if I didn't, I would probably die either from dehydration, or getting shot like I just did not too long ago. or worse. though if I did, he might be with the vykkers, though I doubt it. the pros out weighed the cons, and I nodded.

  
"now don't be mad if I decide I want to  split up." I said and smiled. he nodded his head, and turned around and walked through the mine shaft without a peep. I followed him, and I wondered what he was. we were simular looking. I sighed silently and trudged, wishing  I had something more than a bloody lab coat and crusty fur.                       



	4. Entering the City

I followed him in the mineshaft.

  
"Hey, were does this lead to?"

  
"Gizzard gulch."

  
"What the hell is gizzard gulch?"

  
He stopped, and looked at me funny and chuckled.

  
"Ya don't know what gizzard gulch is?"

  
I gestured at myself,

  
"Isn't it kinda obvious that I'm not from around here? for one, look at my clothes! I sure ain't wearing cowboy boots with jeans!" I huffed and folded my arms, and he chuckled again. God, he is starting to piss me off!

  
"It's a town full o' squabblin' clakkers." He sighed, obviously seeing I was getting irritated.

  
"Clakkers are the large, and fat birds, correct?"

  
"Yup."

  
A moment past.

  
"Do you live there, or what?"

  
"Nope. I'm a free lancin' bounty  hunter."

  
My anger turned into fear. oh crap a bounty hunter. I could already be a target for any bounty hunter, including him!

  
"No wonder why you got an outlaw." I chuckled, trying to hide my nervousness.

  
"Sorry, but another question," I paused," do you know were I could get something besides this disgusting lab coat, it's stinks." He turned around and faced me

  
"Yeah, da general store should 'ave somethin' in  yer size. it ain't gonna be anythin' fancy though."

  
"I could steal something if it would be more convenient"

  
"Naw, I got enough to buy some."

  
I nodded my head.

  
"Thank you..."

  
"Thank you!"

  
I giggled and looked at my fuzzle.

  
"You silly little guy."

  
He purred and nuzzled me.

  
"What should I call you, little one."

  
He paused, and closed his eyes in deep concentration.

  
"Bolt!"

  
"okay Bot!" I giggled" Why did you choose that name?"

  
"I'm super fast!" Be bounced off my shoulder and ran circles around me, making me dizzy. He hopped on my shoulder before I registered he stopped spinning. Damn, he was fast! The Vykkers must have done something to him to make him so fast.

  
"Well, I got my ability and you have your gift!"

  
I giggled and rubbed his head. He purred and snuggled me. I heard stranger chuckle.

  
"I see ya are good with dem fuzzles!" I nodded my head and rubbed under chomps chin.

  
"yeah. we saved each others lives..."

  
He looked slightly confused, but nodded his head and walked forward, with me tagging along like a sleg to it's master. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. But, yet again, I don't know who or what he is. I soon began to see the real sun light, and not the half burnt out mine shaft lights. I soon felt the blazing heat of midday. I gotta say, the Vykkers labs had a cool, and comfortable air, when there wasn't screams of pain and the grinding of saws on bones. I became nervous and uneasy when I spotted some more outlaws through the entrance. I sure as heck didn't want to get shot.

  
Again.

  
The outlaws were standing on top of what looked like a large water tower. They began to bicker and fight over which button would set the timer, or which one detonated on contact.

  
"Okay, I'll press the blue one!"

  
"NO YOU IDIO-"

  
I shielded my eyes from the explosion, and I was practicably un-stunned when a hand came flying and landed at my feet twitching. I've seen 10 times worse, and I've had horrible things that was more gory and painful done to me that I don't want to talk about at all, let alone think about it. I kicked the hand sending it flying off the cliff onto the ground much farther beneath us. I chuckled as one of the outlaws squealed like a little girl at the sight of the  blown up hand.

  
I noticed that Stranger had a surprised look on his face at my nonexistent reaction to the hand. I looked at Bolt, and he was horrorfied. I giggled at Bolt, and he huffed and glared at me, which amused me further. He motioned for me to follow him further, and we hopped down a couple of reed filled cliff edges. When we reached he last pair of reeds, we hid.

  
“Can ya fight?” he questioned.   
  
“Yeah, I can take out a couple, just signal me.”  
  
“Do ya ‘ave any weapons?”  
  
I grew my nails out until they were as long as my fingers.   
  
“Do these count?”  
  
He nodded and opened up his crossbow. He reached into the pouch on his hip, and pulled out a bolamite, instead of what I figured would be an arrow! Now that I looked at his crossbow, he didn’t have slots for arrows, but little platform slots. He set a bolamite on the little platform and he placed a rock on the other. He aimed it far off into the distance, and fired the rock. At first I was confused, but when 2 from an abandoned house, and 1 from the group bellow us ran to inspect the source of noise, I realized. He then pulled out a little rodent creature I haven’t seen before. I looked at bolt, and he looked horrified.   
  
“What do ya think ya doin’?! Put me down fuzz face!” I had to stop myself from snickering. Stranger simply ignored it, and aimed it near on the ground below us and fired.  
  
“HEY! Uglies! Why the hell are two dim-witted fools standin’ out here with a stupid look on ya’lls faces?!”  
  
The outlaws ran at the critter,”stupid chippunks!”  
  
“Get over here!”  
   
The chippunk dodged their stomping, while at the same time throwing witty insults at them. Stranger lifted his hand up   
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
stranger fired a bolamite at one, and I jumped down and speared the outlaws head on my long nails. I felt the outlaw gasp and crumble down to the ground. I felt the warm, delicious blood seep from the wounds, staining my fingers and oozing its way down his head. I felt my wild side rise, though I quickly pushed the thought of blood out of my head. No, blood wasn’t made to drink. It was made to sustain life. Not to lick, not to taste. Only savages did that, and I wasn’t a savage. I was a sentient being. I had something more than instincts, I had the ability to think besides of licking that blood, feeling the warmth ooze it’s way down my tongue- no. NO! I completely shoved blood out of my mind.   
  
“Ya okay?” that defiantly pulled me out of my mind  
  
“Ye-yeah...” I stuttered. I yanked my claws out of his skull, and I wiped the blood off on my coat before retracting my nails. He gave me the look that one would give if you didn’t believe them, which I couldn’t blame him. I was never a good liar. I looked at bolt, and he looked scared. He was scared of me which made me feel horrible. At Vykkers Lab, they didn’t even ask if you did something wrong. They just zapped the crap out of you till you pass out.  
  
“Who’s that?!”  Yelled an outlaw that walked out from behind the cliff wall. I whipped around and barely dodged a bullet. I pounced on the outlaw, knocking him on his back. I snapped his neck with ease. I stood up and stared down at it. I spat on the carcass and walked towards a stunned stranger. Heh, I must have been faster than I thought I was.   
  
“Well, how do you transport these outlaws?”   
  
 “Ya’ll see.” he walked up to the outlaw, and pulled out a curious looking canister, he took the top off, and it created a suction, sucking the outlaw into the canister. And he fit! He frikin FIT! How in the hell did he fit?! He chuckled and I snapped out of my daze. He motioned for me to follow him, and he quietly walked in a slightly crouched position and I followed him, sneaking also. I followed him to the old, battered, and abandoned house. I saw movement and then I remembered that there was two outlaws in there. Stranger motioned for me to stay put, and he loaded two bolamites on his cross bow and he snuck around the front.  
  
“KILL ‘IM!”  
  
“YOU NO GOOD SON OF A-“  
  
The outlaws voices were both soon muffled by the bolamites webbing. I heard a sucking noise, and then the muffled screams vanished.  He soon came back around the front and motioned for me to follow him. I ran up next to him and walked at the same pace as him.   
  
“Why won’t ya tell me were ya came from?” he questioned. I sighed.   
  
“I need to know if I can trust you first.”  
  
He stopped and looked at me.  “Are ya an outlaw?”  
  
I gave him a bewildered look. “Are you serious?! Why in the heck would I be an outlaw?! Lets just say this, I’m running from someone. They were holding me hostage in a hell hole! I get tortured at the goddamn place!” the last two words cracked. I sniffed and began to walk. He caught up to me. He placed his enormous hand on my shoulder, and I flinched. He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze despite my flinch. I didn’t care if he did, it’s just I wasn’t expecting it.   
  
  
“Look, I’m sorry about that. I won’t press any more.” I looked at him, and he gave me a reassuring smile.   
  
“I-It’s okay...”   
  
I looked down at the ground and sighed. I hate Vykkers labs. It’s a hellish place, full of experiments and torture. I remember the time they strapped me down to the table, and they slit my stomach open, and took tissue samples. I remember my shrill screams and the pain. All they gave me was some sort of gas. I shivered at the memory of seeing my own organs. I wanted to throw up. He removed his hand and he sighed himself. I wiped my eyes, and I looked ahead. I heard gentle purring and I looked at my shoulder Bolt was purring, and he began to rub his head on my cheek. I smiled and We came up to a giant metal and rock tunnel.  
  
“How much longer till we hit town?”   
  
“After this tunnel, the town is strait ahead.”  
  
“Okay...” we walked a couple minutes till we came around a corner. Strait ahead was a house, and a large gate.   
  
“Is there a bunch of outlaws around here?”   
  
“Yup. That’s why they have such a huge gate.”   
  
“Hm. I can see why.”  
  
We continued to walk without a word, and we reached the entrance. There was a clakker inside a room with a glass wall.  
  
“I need ta take yer weapons stranger.” Stranger unattached his crossbow and then the clakker looked at me.  
  
“Do ya have any weapons miss?” I shook my head no.   
  
“Alright. Go on through!” he opened the gate, and I followed stranger in.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is going to happen in the city? will the vykker in town spot her, or am I just paranoid? xD plz review!


	5. The Shower

It wasn’t much of a town. Just a couple buildings, but it still was interesting. I was walking besides stranger, when a bunch of clakkers started to gather around us clucking. They were all crowding us, couple of the clakkers got within less than 2 ft away from me. I was scared to lash out, yet again, I was nervous and crowded. I was never exposed to crowds this close, so this was something new and nerve wreaking. If I lashed out, the vykkers might track me down faster. If I didn’t now, someone might be dead.   
I felt a feathered hand touch my arm, and I snapped.   
  
“ _ **HISSS!**_ ”  
  
I hit the clakker hard enough to throw him back a couple feet, right on his ass. I eyed the clakkers, seeing if any of them dared to touch me again. If they did, they might get killed,  literally. I heard growling come from my shoulder. Bolt was shooting daggers at the clakker, and he was obviously restraining himself. I retreated back to a stunned Stranger.  
  
“If ya’d told me, I would’ve done dat myself.” I simply nodded my head while keeping a close eye on all the clakkers. They all were clucking and squabbling. They didn’t get within a ten foot radius of us.   
  
“Rouge, I can’t feel my fingers.” I realized that I had my hand wrapped around Strangers wrist tightly. I quickly withdrew my hand and I blushed. God, I’m an idiot! we arrived at the Bounty Store with no more ‘complications’. He opened one of the swinging doors, and held it open for me.  
  
“Thank you...” I mumbled and hurried into the bounty store. I waited for Stranger and followed behind him, slightly afraid that I would show up on the bounty list. I took a quick scan of the bulletin board, and didn’t find me on it. Only then did I breath. All I needed was to end up back there at the Lab, and get tormented again. I watched as stranger slammed the slightly yellowed wanted poster onto the counter.   
  
“I got dat punk.”  
  
“Alrighty stranger. Here’s your moolah!”   
  
he pulled out a wad of cash and he placed it onto the counter. Stranger grabbed the moolah and stuffed it into his pocket.  
  
“I got another outlaw, his name is Looten Duke. Here’s his poster stranger”  
  
he set another poster on the counter. Stranger tapped his fingers on the counter as he inspected it.  
  
“Sure, why not.” he huffed he took it and showed it to me.   
  
“Umm... ew!” I said. I got a good laugh from them both and I smiled.              
  
“Come on, let’s getcha some real clothes.”   
  
 I nodded my head and I ran ahead and opened the door for him this time. He walked through the door and ruffled my hair as a thanks. I huffed and followed him  
  
~~~  
  
I stood here trying to decide if I should get a blue, or green-yellow shirt.   
  
“whatcha think Bolt?”  I questioned. He motioned to the green-yellow shirt. I put the blue shirt back up. I already picked me a cheap pair of jeans, and I got my ‘essentials’ and a hair brush.  I began to browse the selections of shoes.  I found a nice pair of cheap boots. It was a dark brown, with nice and bright turquoise markings. It was lightly used, so of course it was cheap, and it fit. . I grabbed those.  
  
“Is this okay?”   
  
he nodded his head. “Yeah, it’s fine as long as it ain’t gonna  cost me an arm and a leg.”  
  
“Thanks!” I hurried to the cash register, and I placed them onto the counter. The clakker rang it up and It totaled up to 25.85 . Jeez! Stuff adds up fast, but not a bad deal for what I got. Stranger pulled out some moolah, and counted it out and handed it over to the clerk.   
  
“Ya costin me a leg!” he joked. I chuckled.  
  
“Okay, I’ll go get that 50 dollar pair of designer jeans.” I laughed. I don’t know why, but I was all giddy and happy. It took me a while to figure it out at first. This feeling, I have never felt before. Stranger caused it. I’m kinda glad I got shot, or else I wouldn’t be happy. It’s kinda funny actually. I swiped away the clothes as soon as the moolah was handed over. Stranger chuckled. I followed him out, and he once again held the door open for me. I was planing to take a bath and then put the clothes on after I bathed.   
  
“Do ya know a place were I can take a bath, Stranger?” he stopped and thought.  
  
“Follow me.” I tagged along happily. The only ‘bath’ I had ever gotten was a spray down with a high pressured hose when I started to ‘stink’ I followed him to a building that was located away from the bounty store, and almost hidded behind another house. It was about two stories high, and it said, “Big Mama’s Hotel: For All Your Housing Needs”  
  
“Why is it a hotel?”   
  
“They got showers.” he simply said. I continued to follow him and he held the door open since I had my hands full of clothing. I stepped in and nodded my head as thanks.   
  
“Why howdy partner!” I nearly jumped out of my own skin when she said that in a loud voice.   
  
“Oops! I didn’t mean ta scare ya miss!” I smiled as a response.  
  
“Oh, hi there stranger! I didn’t see ya there at first! So what would you two like today?”  
  
“A shower for ‘er” he motioned to me and I got a bit nervous because I was so ugly. And why was I self conscious?”   
  
“Sure thang! Come on dear.” she walked to a door and opened it. She walked in there with me following, the room had sinks, and what I guess would be showers. There was 4 wooden stalls, and they locked. I’ve only heard of showers, but never seen one.   
  
“Ya can pick which ever shower you want,” I got pulled from La La Land. “And ya get 3 bottles of soap that comes with it.”  
  
 She opened a locked cabinet and pulled out 3 small bottles.    
  
“Body soap, shampoo, and conditioner.” I had no idea what they were, but I didn’t want to embarrass myself because she said it like it was very common. She handed it to me, and She pulled out two towels and she also placed them on my overstocked arms. She showed me were the hamper was to put the dirty towel in and she left before I could say thanks. I hung my new clothes over the door, and my boots half way under my stall. I closed and locked it.   
  
“Well, Bolt, you wanna bath?” his eyes opened wide and he looked uncertain. “It’d help your fleas!” he quickly nodded. I set him on a little shelf that I could put my soap on. I shed my lab coat and I looked at my pathetic body. Weeks of dirt was on there, along with dried, crusty fur I sighed at my filthy and scarred body. I turned a knob, and ice cold water shot out, scaring the tar out of me! I turned it off, and turned the other one, and I gasped and got soaked with steaming hot water. I turned the cold knob and the hot water became warm. I sighed with relief. I grabbed and began to read the back of the soap bottles.  
  
Satisfied, I picked up Bolt and I put him under the warm water. He began to purr and smile. I smiled also as I put a drop of soap on him, and I gently rubbed it in with my finger. It began to foam and he started to purr louder. Fleas started to die and fall off, and I rinsed him off. I set him on the little ledge. that's when I scrubbed myself, getting this filth off of me.  
  
~~~  
  
I sighed and looked at the mirror I looked so much better. I wasn’t dark brown anymore, I was a light brown. I didn’t look as near as dark, and my head hair was sleek and shiny, especially after I brushed it. I had stuffed my papers into my bra. I stood about 7ft tall, sand colored thin fur all over my body, with dark brown hair that liked to collect in spikes, and it came down a little past my shoulders. I had two long ears that were narrow at the base, fat in the middle, and they slithered down to a point. I had long arms that hung down a hair past my knees, and I had hooves for feet, and 5 fingers with black claws. I also had razor sharp teeth. I looked good in my clothing, and then I picked up a extra fluffy fuzzle and I set him on my shoulder and walked out. Stranger was lounging in a chair and he stood up as soon as he saw me his eyes scanned me and I felt a little uneasy.   
  
“Ya look marvelous dear!”  I looked at the clakker.  
  
“Thank you ma’am.” I smiled, “thank you for the shower too, and thank you Stranger for paying for the shower.” I smiled, careful to not show my sharp fuzzle-like teeth  
  
“Any time.” stranger said, while he adjusted his hat.  
  
“No problem dear.” replied the female clakker.   
  
Stranger motioned for me to follow and he opened the door for me. I mumbled a thank you and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: YAY! she got a shower! :3 she doesn't stink anymore!
> 
> Rouge: *tackles me and runs off*
> 
> me: OOF! *falls on my face. I stand up and I brush the dirt off of my clothes* well, apparantly she's so clean, I don't detect her BO when she sneaks up on me.
> 
> Bolt: *hops on my head and growls* 
> 
> me: oh crap... not again... 0m0


	6. Poisoned

We exited the door and we was almost immediately met with loads of clakkers, though none dared to get within my reach. They all began to cluck and squawk to each other, trying to figure out what I was. I was greatly offended when one female called me an alien. I was sure not some damn giant eyed freak! I flattened my ears and hissed at her, exposing my teeth. I snickered and nearly bursted out laughing when she squawked and her pants was sagging. I heard Stranger rumble, and I looked at him and he had this big smile plastered on his furry face.  
  
We finally reached the gate and it read “Water Facility” stranger walked up towards another dumb looking bird.  
  
“Can ya open this gate?   
  
“Sure thang stranger and?”  
  
I sighed. “Rouge”  
  
“Alrighty partner!” I had to stop myself from scoffing. He shouted up at the clakker that controlled the gate, and the gate opened. The annoying clakker handed Stranger his weapon, and he equipped it.  
  
“thank ya!” Stranger said.   
  
We walked through the gates without another word to the idiotic clakkers. I was happy to get away from the stares and clucking. From this experience, crowds were not my type. I loved the feeling of being free. Out of a cage, into the open air, and not the murderous, hostile confinement. I shuddered and I continued to walk. We walked up to an elevator, that had a strange glowing blue switch. Stranger opened his cross bow, and loaded up a insect that generated electricity.    
  
Electricity.   
  
Bad memories flooded my mind, but I pushed them out, not wanting to cause a transformation. He placed a rock on the little slot, and the electricity charged bug energized the rock. He fired it and hit the blue switch. The ‘button’ wasn’t what I thought it was. It was some sort of energy panel. My ears twitched with curiostiy, and Stranger chuckled. I blushed and watch a metal platform make it’s way down the slope towards us. As soon as it hit the bottom, Stranger jumped up and I soon followed.    
  
I stared up at him when he wasn’t looking. I found that even though he really needed a hair cut, his hair didn’t really look that bad compared to how it would look on anyone else. It’s really funny that we looked a lot alike, though I was pretty much sure he wasn’t a hybrid, like me. He, must have sensed me staring at him, because he glanced at me. though I quickly adverted my gaze off onto the setting sun, which happened to be next to his head. He grunted and we hit the top and walked off the platform  
  
“If I may ask, got anything to drink?” I haven’t had anything to drink, but a quick sip of the nasty tasting water at the hotel.   
  
“Ya need ta stop bein so damn polite!” he began to dig into one of his pouches.  
  
“What can I say? It’s a gift.”  
  
“More like a curse!” he chuckled. I felt Bolt shift on my shoulder. I almost completely forgot about poor bolt!  He was being so quiet and well behaved.   
  
“Are you okay bolt?”   
  
“Yeah..”  
  
“somethin buggin you?”   
  
“no...”   
  
that no didn’t sound reassuring at all, but I decided to not press, because I wouldn’t what someone to press me either.  
  
“Catch!” I easily caught the medium sized canteen, and I quickly unscrewed the lid. I drank just enough to wet the inside of my mouth and throat, and make the dry stickiness go away.  
  
“Want some?” I asked bolt. He nodded his head and I poured a steady, yet thin stream into his mouth for a few seconds. I ended the stream and he smiled and nodded his head.  
  
“Thanks Stranger.” I handed him back the canteen and nodded my head. He gently took it, and stuffed it in his bag. I walked besides stranger, when I felt something stick it’s legs in my hair! So, naturally, I had a spaz attack.  
  
“AHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS IN MY HAIR?!” I began to beat my head, and I was dancing around.  
  
“GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HAIR!! OW! DAMN IT!” The little crap bit me! And that’s when I heard growling and Bolt tackled the thing onto the ground and they were attacking each other, sending clouds of dust into the air, making them disappear.   
  
“Bolt! BOLT! STOP IT!” a couple more second passed and the cloud disappeared, revealing a victorious Bolt, with a spider leg in his mouth and he was a very bloody bolt. I just realized Stranger was bent over laughing his head off! I was very tempted to kick him in the balls, yet I had a Bolt to tend to. I fell on my knees and picked up Bolt.  
  
“Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!”  
  
He shook his head. “No, this is the bolamite’s”   
  
“So that’s what that thing is? “ I questioned, refering to the bloody lump on the ground.  
  
“Yup”  
  
Since Bolt was fine. I growled and stormed up to stranger.   
  
“YOU’RE ARE LUCKY I AIN’T GONNA KICK YA IN YOUR BALLS!” I screamed. He continued to laugh, and I had a idea.   
  
A smirk etched it’s way across my face. “Watch out!” I yelled while I quickly pulled my leg back, acting like I was going to kick him in the nuts. His smile turned upside down, and he jumped backwards, catching his foot on a decent sized rock, and he fell right on his rear! I began to laugh my own rear off, and he stood up with a huff and he crossed his arms and he looked upset. His features softened with concern though.  
  
“Did ya get bit?!”  
  
I remembered my hand and I looked at it. It had blood seeping from it slowly, and it was swollen.  
  
“I-Is it poisonous?!”  
  
“Yes.”   
  
my eyes widened. “what do I do?!”  
  
“Stay here, and don’t raise that hand above your heart!” I was trying to stay calm, though I didn’t like the thought of dying. I feel fine though, except for a tingling sensation that was spreading and growing stronger by the second. Fudge. This really figures. I sighed as I watched stranger pick some leaves. I’ve heard that herbs could do wonders.  I’ve never had any herbs before, just disgusting medical syrups and horse pills. I grew bored of Stranger digging around looking at plants, and I began to scratch the dried blood on my healthy skin off, yet not the scab on my wound. I got all the dried blood off of my healthy skin, and I looked at the wound. It was swollen twice the size , it was purple around the wound, and it felt hot to the touch.  
  
Damn it!   
  
I was actually able to escape, but now my journey might end. That’s all I need, to die. I scoffed and swallowed. The tingling sensation from the bolamite bite turned into a burning pain.   
  
“Damn! How bad did he bite ya?!” Stranger exclaimed, “here, eat these.” he handed me a hand full of leaves and that’s a lot, considering his hand is slightly bigger than his face. I had to use both my hands just to hold his handful. I literally shoved my face into the fuzzy leaves. They were incredibly bitter, but not as bitter as other medicine I’ve taken. The bitter leaves was gone in less than a minute, and my whole right arm and shoulder was burning. Oh god, I hope that the venom won’t reach my heart!  
  
“we need to set up camp.” stranger stated. I weakly nodded my head. My head was throbbing, and I was getting light headed. He laid a hand on my shoulder.  
  
“With dat bolamite poison, it’ll get worse ‘fore it’ll get better.” he paused, “and dem leaves will put ya out for a while for it’ll help ya heal up better.”   
  
I weakly nodded my head as a response.   
  
“An ya might get a fever, or ya body temperature will lower, depends on who gets bit.”  He gave a gentle squeeze.   
  
“Sit down ‘ere, an I’ll get that fire goin’.”   
  
 I carefully laid down and tried my best not to plop onto the ground and bust my head open. Almost as soon as I placed my head in the most comfortable position I could find, and I entered my own type of hell. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I apologize for this horrible chapter... -,-" reviews plz! :D


	7. The Knowledge

_I was running, running through Vykkers Labs, dodging darts and ropes. I was running from something horribly terrifying. I Was young, a young pup running from immense danger. I dared to not look behind me, it might slow me down, and in turn I would get devoured. I was running, and running when the appearances of Vykkers began to dwindle to nothing. I was still running, and I was getting exhausted.,_  
  
 _“SCREEEE!” said an insect like screech that sped up my pace. The slippery tile flooring began  to crack in places with grass sprouting up from it. And soon the walls vanished and I was stuck in a dark forest. I had to run under roots and over holes. I had to dodge tree trunks, and branches that reached out towards me, trying to grab me, trying to slow me down. I was desperately gasping for air, and I was wet from my own sweat. The trees began to drip dark red that had sharp bones and shredded bits of meat and organs inside._  
  
 _All the trees all melted into a giant stretch of blood and gore. I soon heard the sploshing behind me stop, and I dared to look behind me. I slowed down and stopped. It was gone. I heaved a sigh of relief and I scanned the area. I was standing in an ocean of blood. Some patches was purple, green, or even blue. I turned back around._  
  
 _“SCRAAAA!!” said the beast that towered over me. It was enormous, and it had a dragon like head with insect mandibles, the spindly legs of a paramite, a short upper torso almost like a scrab’s, and the rest of the body was a  leathery, snake like, and topped with a scorpion tail. The chest was covered with thick exoskeleton plates. I froze stiff, no way I could run away at this point, no way to fight this beast, no way to live after this encounter. If I was going to die, I was going to die fighting. I needed to find the right time though._  
  
 _It screeched in my face. I felt globs of warm, oozing spit fly on me. I hissed at it. It was taken aback a bit that a tiny 4ft squirt would stand up to something that easily stood 15ft tall. It growled at me, and the exoskeleton chest split open at the middle._  
  
 _“AHHH!” I shrieked when the chest bursted open and 4 slimy, disgusting, spindly arms shot out and roughly grabbed me and began to squeeze me to death. I squirmed and gasped for air, but it was like a snake, every time I move or exhaled its grip got tighter. I could only exhale one more time._  
  
 _“Kiss my ass!” I gasped. It growled and drew back to bite me in half. I snapped in return. It’s giant maw engulfed my head and I felt its jaws bite into my head, piercing my skull_  
  
I woke up with a startled yelp. I bolted up quickly and my head hit something hard!  
  
“OW DAMN IT!” Stranger yelped. We both looked at each other. Stranger’s hat got bonked off and he looked a bit grumpy. I wobbly stood up to fetch his hat, but he snatched it before I was able to get myself balanced, so I just plopped back down. It was still dark, and cold.   
  
“Ya cry in yer sleep ya know.” my eyes turned into saucers and I buried my face into my hands.   
  
“Really?” I said into my hands, but it came out like, “mrffy”      
  
  
he chuckled at my reaction.              
  
“Yeah, ya do. What do ya ‘ave, nightmares?” I unburied my blushing face and nodded my head. My blush faded when I remembered my nightmare. I shivered from the thought of that beast.  
  
“How did we bonk heads?” I asked, changing the topic.   
  
“Well, ya were thrashin in yer sleep, and I was tryin ta wake ya up.”  
  
I nodded my head.   
  
“How’s bolt?”   
  
“Well, I gave ‘im a bath, an’ he’s out cold over there.” he nodded his head in the direction of a snoozing bolt on the other side of the fire.   
  
“Dat little shit tried to bite me when I tried ta give ‘im a bath.”  
  
I chuckled. “Sounds like him.” a pause followed  
  
“Glad ya ain’t poisoned any more. Surprised ya recovered that fast too. I ‘member when I got bit by a lil bolamite myself when I was a pup, I was out for 3 times as long as ya.”  
  
My eyes widened. “Damn! I’m lucky...”   
  
“Yup. Ya are.” he smiled and chuckled. “They tend ta use venom as a last resort, I’ve only been bit once by one. But we’d better catch some sleep ‘fore da sun comes up.” I nodded my head and I yawned.  I laid down facing the fire. I haven’t seen that many fires or flames before, so it fascinated me. I heard stranger lay down nearby, but I didn’t care to look. I imagined creatures in the flickering flames. I saw a brief glimpse of a fuzzle, and it morphed into a curled snake, then a tall creature with horns.   
  
After ‘seeing’ many creatures in the fire, I sighed, and I looked at my hand it had two giant scabs with red lines running from it with blisters and boils surrounding it. The puncture wounds were about the same size as before, and the palm of my hand was shriveled looking. Probably from the venom eating my flesh, and the swelling. I couldn’t hardly move my middle finger, and the rest were stiff. I tried to ball my hand into a fist, but it left my middle finger sticking out slightly curled. I chuckled despite the pain. The pain of the disintegrated flesh and revealed and healing nerves were nothing compared to the nerve testing, or even the electric collar.   
  
I scoffed. Stupid vykkers, couldn’t they have at least been humane? I mean, come on! How would you like being zapped and never put under any pain medicine for any operations or stuff? I know you shriveled grapes wouldn’t like it!  
  
I sighed, and sat up. No way I could sleep, not with this on my mind, and not just getting done with a nightmare. I continued to stare into the embers. I wrapped my arms around me, feeling the cold penetrate through my short fur. I heard rustling behind me, and I hugged my knees to my chest, trying to contain my warmth.   
  
“Here” Stranger said. I turned my head and looked. He was bending over, offering me a folded blanket.   
  
“A-are you sure?” he nodded his head, and I took it. “Do you have one?” I asked, ready to hand it back  if he didn’t. Heck, I didn’t really need it, I could survive without one.  
  
“Naw, but I ain’t cold an ya are. Plus ya are still healing from dat bolamite bite. Couldn’t let ya get sick.” An excuse, but a pretty dang good one too.  I nodded my head. “Thank you Fuzz” he chuckled at his new nickname. I giggled at the nickname that I blurted out. I unfolded the blanket, and quickly wrapped myself in it. I watched as Stranger sat down next to me.   
  
“Can’t sleep.”  
  
“Nope” I sighed, looking into the fire.   
  
“Anythin I can do? Ya look like ya haven’t slept in days.”  
  
I nodded my head. “Yeah, I don’t sleep that well cause I am plagued by nightmares.”  
  
He looked at me and I looked at him. He looked a bit concerned. I brushed it off, just my imagination. No one has cared for me, no one ever will. I sighed and rested my head on my knees. I closed my eyes and held back tears. I wanted someone to care for, me, I wanted to be able to forget basically my whole life, which was hosted in Vykkers Labs. I just wanted to be loved. I was loved by a fuzzle, but I’m talking about something else. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he lightly squeezed my shoulder.   
  
“I’m goin ta go to sleep, if ya need anythin, just wake me up.” he said. He stood up and laid down about 4 feet from me.   
  
 I waited till I heard soft snoring and I carefully pulled my papers out of my bra, and I scanned through it. Finding core keys to myself. I was 21. Damn! I was stuck in hell for 21 years! I was 7' 6", and I had level 5 danger level. The highest in the book. _Heck yeah! I certainly wouldn’t put up with the vykkers crap! I huffed_ and I read on. _What the heck?!_ I was bewildered by what I read. I only showed half of my real capabilities I was currently level 3!! The rest were theories. I could grow horns, spikes, venom, I might even grow a inner mouth!  
  
My mouth went dry as I went on. I could stay like I do when I get in my rage under the right stress. And my heart stopped when I saw the image of a Berserker. It read that a individual out of a rage stood about 7-9 ft tall, and it was covered in a pale grey leathery hide. It had a long, narrow face that had some small teeth sticking out, it had thick, hard plates on it’s head. it had webbed hands and feet, and it’s feet were long toes with large talons. The hands looked much like mine, but theirs had webbing and theirs had wider and longer claws. And they weren’t nails, they were actual claws, much like a bird of prey. It had  large, soulless blue eyes with spikes running down it’s large arms, and back. And it had long fangs that were like a cobra’s. It said that its venom would kill almost anything and everything within minutes, or less.  
  
I flipped through to another page, and I found what it looks like in a rage. It’s large maw was opened up and the teeth were very long, and sharp. It’s snake fangs were out, and they were large enough that a simple bite without venom could kill you. It could go easily through my shoulder or head. It stood up to 10-12 ft tall, or if it was an alpha, it could easily reach 14 ft. it had ripping muscles and it had claws that grew tremendously. It’s talons on it’s feet turned into giant raptor claws, and they were serrated along the bottom.  
  
 I shivered at the thought of the claws digging into my flesh, it’s teeth sinking into my throat, the light headedness from loss of blood supply to the brain seconds before death. I swallowed and stuff the papers back in my bra, not wanting to read anymore. Would I really get stuck in the rage? Would I be able to go back to normal if I did?  I finally yawned, and grew sleepy. I curled up on the ground and I wrapped the thin and light, yet warm blanket around me and I dozed off  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, she knows what she is now, an ya'll know what a Berserker is. plz review and give me advice!! :D


	8. The Transformation

I awoke to a gentle nudge on my shoulder.  
  
“Come on. Time ta wake up.” I huffed, and opened my eyes. I slowly sat up and twisted and rotated my head and I heard a snap-crackle-popping noise. I unwrapped my self from the blanket and I stood up and yawned while rolling my shoulders, trying to un stiffen my neck and shoulder. I folded the blanket up and handed it to Stranger.   
  
“Thanks for the blanket last night.”  
  
He simply nodded his head, and opened one of his pouches. I felt a tickling sensation running up my body and I soon heard purring in my ear. I looked at Bolt, and I smiled. I just remembered my hand and I looked at it. Most of the two large scabs were pealing off, revealing some new, pink flesh, though some of the scab remained in place. I noticed that there were no more red, jagged lines, and there were only a few small zits instead of large boils. Wow, my healing ability is now starting to impress me, considering I almost died already and I’m better in less than 24 hours.   
  
“Damn! Ya hand is almost healed!”   
  
I nodded my head, “yeah. I surprise myself sometimes! “ I chuckled.   
  
“I’d wish that I heal like ya.” I nodded my head and yawned again. Strange that I slept nicely, or at least I didn’t remember any nightmares.   
  
“Well, we’d better get goin’ an catch dat dumb ass outlaw.”  
  
I chuckled. “Yeah.”  
  
“Grrrrwww...”   
  
Stranger and Bolt both looked at me.  
  
“Sorry, haven’t ate in quite a while...”  
  
Stranger dug around in that bottomless pit bag, and he pulled out a rectangular package, and he handed it to me. I began to examine it, trying to figure out what this was.  
  
“Never seen an energy bar?”  I looked up at stranger and he had an eyebrow cocked at me. I blushed and I shook my head. He chuckled.  
  
“Eat it, it’s good fer ya.” I nodded my head and opened it. A delicious aroma filled my nose, and I took a bite. Oh my god! This was way better than those potato chips!! I broke off a decent sized piece and I offered it to bolt. He nearly bit my hand off!   
  
“Owww!” I grumbled.  
  
  
“Sowwy” he said while spraying crumbs in my face.  
  
  
“Ugh, swallow first!”  I said while wiping my face and shirt off. He nodded his head and finished his hunk I quickly scarfed down mine and I stuffed the wrapper in my pocket.   
  
“Ya gonna keep it?”   
  
I shook my head no. “no, but I don’t wanna litter around everywhere.” he chuckled at me, and I sighed. “You lead the way.”   
  
he adjusted his hat and walked ahead with his boots jingling with me following. My sensitive ears picked up a gun cocking and I followed my ears to the source. A outlaw was high up on a high mineshaft, and a little red lazer was place on strangers head. My eyes widened and I threw myself on top of Stranger and we tumbled to the ground just as a gun set off. I sprung myself off of him and he flew into action. He loaded a fuzzle on his crossbow and he fired it on the outlaw within seconds.   
  
“AH! GET IT OFF! GETITOFFGETITOFF- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH” then a sickening crunch followed when the outlaw landed on the ground. The fuzzle was unharmed and it hopped off into the brush.  
  
“Damn! Dat was close!” he ruffled my hair, and I huffed and tried to flatten it.  
  
“You’re welcome!”  He rumbled with laughter and I giggled. I then saw a upset Bolt huffing with agitation on the ground and I picked him up and held him in my hands.   
  
“Sorry Bolt. If I wouldn’t have done that, then he’d be dead!”  
  
Bolt grumbled and he hopped onto my shoulder. I noticed Stranger was on top of a platform leaning against the cliff wall.   
  
“Ya comin’?”  
  
“Hang on!” I ran to the rope that he used and I quickly scurried up it with ease. I stood in front of stranger and shifted my weight to my right leg, waiting for stranger to decide if he’s gonna go up the next rope. He pulled himself from the wall and he crawled up the rope. I joined and we both arrived at the top. I looked down to what I figured was the Water Facility. It was crawling with outlaws in a fortress. I swallowed.   
  
“Is this the place?”  
  
“Yup. Now stick close to me, unless I tell ya not ta.” I nodded my head. He hopped down the shallow drop, and he walked down the slope, with me following. He motioned for me to crouch, and we walked into the reeds. We surveyed the area, and there were two guards on top of the two front walls, and there was two on the ground. Stranger loaded up a chippunk, and he fired it near the reeds. The outlaw came barraling after the chippunk screaming insults back at it. Stranger fired a rock at the head of the outlaw and he got knocked unconscious.   
  
“YEAH! THAT’S WHAT YA GET YA FATTY!” the chippunk screamed. He huffed and ran off. I snickered and watched as Stranger did the same with the other. He motioned for me to follow. He watched as the outlaws at the right  front wall got out of view, stranger ran on all fours, and I did the same. We both ran around the side, out of the views of all the outlaws. Stranger stopped as soon as we were out of view.   
  
“So you can do that too?” I questioned, referring to running on all fours.  
  
“Strange, I was thinkin da same!” we both chuckled. I followed stranger, he was looking at a way in instead of the wooden front gate.  
  
“Damn! There’s no way in!” I spotted one of the tall poles sticking up that had two boards hammered in place, holding it together.   
  
“What about here?” I questioned, pointing to the oakie rigged pole.   
  
“I knew dat.” I scoffed and then chuckled. He couldn’t even keep a strait face! He walked over to the boards and yanked one off, causing the whole concrete pole to topple over on the wall with a loud crash. I flinched and I froze stiff, waiting for the outlaws to come poring out. Nothing within the structure stirred or went to inspect the noise. I then breathed a sigh of relief. It must have been a normal sound in there, just think, they’re outlaws!   
  
“Well, I didn’t think dat through too well.” I was fixing to comment, but I didn’t want to offend him. He jumped up on the pole, and he walked up, with me trying to not look down. My balance broke, and I began to plummet to the ground when I felt something wrap around my hand, pulling me back upright. I blushed and mumbled a thank you. He chuckled and that caused me to blush more. He looked left, and then right. He motioned for me to follow and he jumped over at the boards on the balcony. I scurried right with him. He peeked around the corner.  
  
“what’s dat?!” an outlaw grunted. Stranger jerked back behind the edge, and the outlaw poked his head around the corner, and he got socked in the jaw. I heard a sickening crunch and the outlaw passed out cold, and his jaw was definitely broken, if not shattered. Stranger sucked him up in the canister, and my heart was pounding. That was close!  
  
He looked back around the corner, and after a couple seconds he motioned for me to follow. He glanced at me, and he bolted around the corner, with me dashing behind him. He barreled into the outlaw, knocking him unconscious, he dragged him behind a wooden wall, and he sucked him up. He looked around the edge of the board, and he pulled himself back. He loaded up two round ball like beetles and he positioned himself around the board to shoot, but he was still not very visible from the other side. I heard two thuds as he knocked down the outlaws on each side on the posts that attach to the balcony that we were on. I then heard him shoot some more critters, and I heard some electricity crackle. He then pulled back and gave me a cocky grin. I scoffed and chuckled. He motioned me to follow him, and he jumped strait down off the balcony, making a loud jingling noise. I sucked up the courage and jumped off. I landed on my feet, and nearly landed on my face in the process. I steadied myself, and I saw stranger sucking up outlaws. I followed him over to the posts and he sucked another outlaw up.  
“HEY! WHO’S DAT?!” an outlaw yelled. I heard gun shots, and I looked sharply to the right. I hissed and I blasted towards the outlaw within seconds, dodging the few bullets that he managed to fire before I tackled him to the ground. My nails shot out and I stabbed him in the chest. I yanked out my claws and I withdrew my nails, and I flicked the blood off my nails. I huffed and I looked at stranger. His eyebrows were raised, probably surprised I was that fast.   
  
“Alrighty Stranger! You and ya new pet have ta get past the rest of my boys ta get ta me!” said a rough voice. I looked up at the top of the building in front of us, and there was looten duke and two outlaws with rocket launchers on their backs. I growled. I was sure not anyones pet!  He was a lot uglier in person than in paper. Damn he was fat! He was so fat his shirt was skin tight and his belly was sticking out.   
  
“I betcha ya that you and boilz booty will be catchin up in dat” Stranger  spat on the ground “cozy jail cell.” stranger said while swinging his hips in a circular motion.   
  
“AH, NAW! I AIN’T GOIN BACK THERE! I GOT DIGNITY!!” he shrieked and he ran back into cover. I snickered at his reaction. He’s nothing but a little baby clakker! The rocket launching outlaws said something and then they launched a rocket at us. I dashed to the right.  
  
BOOM!  
  
I felt myself get flung to the right as soon as the rocket blew up right next to me. I jumped back up and ran behind the building and I heard them direct the rockets at the opposite side.  
  
Oh god, I hope they don’t kill him!    
  
I looked around the backside of the building. There was little grooves and cracks that I could use to climb up there. I began to scurry up the building side. I finally reached the top, and I pulled myself up there. I grew my claws out and I snuck up behind a unsuspecting outlaw, I stabbed him in the vertebrates in his neck. He collapsed without a sound.   
  
“JIMMY!!” the outlaw screamed. He went to press a button when one of those round beetles came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the head. He collapsed and I hoisted him up and dumped him off of the roof. I threw the dead outlaw off and I hopped off myself and I landed on my feet. I began to look around and I saw Stranger underneath the concrete structure, safe from the outlaws. I sighed and he stepped out from under it and he walked near me.   
  
“Da-“ I socked the outlaw in the head with my boot, and he fell unconscious once again.   
  
“Damn! Ya are ruthless with dem outlaws!” I snickered and nodded my head. He sucked the outlaws up.  
  
“Alrighty stranger! Ya managed ta get past my boys, now ya ‘ave ta get past me!” a machine gun went off, and I jumped out of the way of the bullets. Looten was aiming his bullets at stranger. Stranger was dodging every bullet. I saw some blood spurt up from stranger, and Stanger slowed.   
  
“THAT’S IT YOU B****!” I screamed. I heard my shoulders and bones crackle, snap and pop. I felt myself grow taller and I felt power and rage flow through my veins. I coiled my self up, and sprang out at outlaw. I pounced and I slashed his face. I kicked his gun too far away for him to reach, and I wrapped my hands around his fat little neck, and I squeezed. He struggled and gasped for air, and I felt pleasure while I did it. I growled and barred my teeth. I figured it wouldn’t be much of a torture to strangle him. I picked fatty up and I flung him into the building. I pounced on him and I grabbed his head. I brought my face close to his, and I hissed, and showed my long, razor Sharp teeth. I snapped his neck and I stood off of him on all fours.  
      
 I turned around and I was met with a cross bow loaded with two bolamites. I whimpered and my ears flattened. I whimpered, not with fear, but with the feeling of betrayal. I felt my self wither and shrink. I was back down at me normal size, and he still held it there. I just stood there, not moving. He slowly took down his cross bow, and he placed his ammo back in his pouch. I slowly stood up on two legs. And I felt ashamed. I let myself change. I’m probably going to get abandoned, and I’m gonna get lost and I couldn’t even show myself in towns, because word would get out that I’m a monster.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is stranger going to say??? will he abandon her, or still allow her to tag along?


	9. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, sorry for the ultra long wait, but I'm not going to be writing anymore for a while. it's not a 'uncontinued' story, I just have really bad writers block. I'm writing another story on FanFiction.net called "Cold Winter" it's an invader zim fan fic, and my user name is Cooltreeko. type that in and you should find it. :) I'll be writing that story until I can overcome this huge road block!

“What da heck are you? And don’t tell me ‘I don’t know’” Stranger growled.  
  
“I-I’m a hybrid...” I sighed. He looked at me like I grew a second head. “The place I came from is called Vykkers Labs. There they preformed painful experiments on me, testing my nerve cells, operating on me, and when I act up, they zap the piss out of me.” I fought  tears. “A-and if I get caught, They might kill me. I killed over 5 vykkers when I escaped, not including the other dozen when they preformed tests and I had a chance to fight.” I was crying now. “ I escaped to get away from all that. I didn’t tell you because I knew you would abandon me, and I’d get caught again! I-I’m a hybrid of a Fuzzle, Berserker, and a Steef!” I began to hyperventilate.   
  
I turned around and bolted off at high speed. I ran back up were we came from, and I climbed up the wall why did I have to change?! Why?! He hates me! And I actually let him grow in my heart, this is what happens when I let others become my friends! They betray me! I climbed up the cliff wall, onto a ledge that contained a mine shaft. I hid in the shadows and I began to cry.   
  
“ROUGE!”  
  
I ignored him.  
  
“ROUGE! WERE ARE YOU?!”   
  
“ROUGE!”   
  
“I AIN’T GONNA SCREAM ALL DAY!”  
  
Go ahead asshole, like I give a crap.  
  
He stopped after a while. The silence hurt the most. I sniveled and breathed out quietly.  
  
“WHY IN DA HELL DID YA RUN FROM ME!” I felt a large hand wrap around my wrist. I jumped up and thrashed with no avail. His hand didn’t even budge! I stopped and looked to the ground, with my tears dripping off my face making a plop, plop, plop noise.   
  
“Look, look at me!” I lifted my head and glared at him. That little back sta- my blood ran cold, and my heart stopped. He was upset himself. Not pissed, but the opposite. He sighed.   
  
“I would never take ya back to dem quacks!” my expression softened. “An why did ya think dat I would! I never said so!” I looked at the ground, ashamed at myself. He was right, he never did. I made a assumption without any good backing. Stupid! Stupid!! He gently lifted my face up with his finger.  
  
“Did ya honestly think that I would do it? Take ya back to dem grapes and get tormented again?”  
  
“N-no... not really. I-I’m sorry...”  
  
He pulled me into a hug, and I wrapped my arms around him. I buried my head in his chest, and I cried. I let out all my pain and sorrow of my past out. He had his arm wrapped around my waist and his other hand was placed behind my head, with his thumb rubbing the back of my head in a circular motion. That’s when it hit me. He got shot! I pulled out of his embrace, and I looked at him with teary eyes.   
  
“Didn’t you get shot?!”   
  
“Yeah, it don’t matter though”  
  
I leaned on one hip and I folded my arms.   
  
“Yes it does.”  
  
“No”  
  
“Yes!” he obviously saw that he wasn’t going to win this battle and he sighed.   
  
“Fine.” he huffed.  
  
“Where’d you get shot?”   
  
He took his poncho off, and then his shirt. I felt my face turn scarlet and he cocked his eyebrow at me.   
  
“If ya look any harder, yer eyeballs might pop out!”  
  
My whole head turned even hotter and he turned around. There was a bullet wound on his shoulder. It was deep!  
  
“D-do you got a knife or something?” he rummaged through his bag, and he huffed.  
  
“Nope. Fell out.”  
  
“I need water then.”  
  
He turned his head and looked at me funny.   
  
“Just, gimme!”   
  
he chuckled and he he handed me his water. I opened it up and cleaned my finger nails good, not wanting to introduce other new blood in him.   
  
“I’m gonna use my nails.” he looked at me like I grew an eyeball in my forehead!  
  
“Oh hush!” I grumbled.  
  
He turned back around and I grew my nails out. A good thing they’re narrow! I eased my nails in and grabbed the bullet and pulled it out.   
  
Pop!  
  
I showed him the pointed and narrow bullet.  
  
“Damn! No wonder why it was so deep!”  
  
“Yup. Bandages?” he rummaged through his bag again and he handed me a roll of bandages. I tightly wrapped the bandages around the wound.   
  
“There we go!”  
  
He put his shirt and poncho back on and cracked his neck.   
  
“Lets go fetch Duke and get on outta ‘ere.”then it hit me.   
  
“OH MY GOD! I FORGOT ABOUT POOR BOLT!” I ran ahead and he hopped off of the edge onto the ground. I dashed to the sight.   
  
“BOLT! BOLT! WERE ARE YOU?!” I looked all around and I couldn’t find him!  
  
“BOLT! WERE ARE YOU!?” I saw something move inside the building, I dashed in there, and a very upset and grumbling bolt was sitting in the center of the room.   
  
“Next time, take me off of your shoulder before you change. I don’t like getting bucked off.”  
  
“I’m sorry Bolt... I’m glad you’re okay though...” I picked him up off the ground and he hopped onto my shoulder.   
  
“Found ‘im?” stranger said. I turned around and nodded. I followed him and we both walked outside and gathered the outlaws. I followed stranger behind the building and there was a large mineshaft. We walked into it.   
  
“AH!” I yelped when a flying creature nearly flew into me. “What the hell was that thing!”  
  
I heard laughter coming from stranger. I huffed.   
  
“It’s called a Boom Bat.”  
  
“Hrm...” I grumbled. He loaded up Zapfly and he shot all of them down. He scooped them all up, and stuffed them in his pouch.   
  
“Talk about animal cruelity!” I chuckled. He laughed himself and I followed him. We walked through to a drop off, strait into water. I swallowed. I think I can swim...  
  
“Can ya swim?”   
  
I shrugged my shoulders “I don’t know, I’ve never been in a large body of water before.”   
  
“If ya can’t I’ll help ya.”   
  
I nodded my head. _That’s all I need,  more help_ I thought sarcastically. All I am is a weight. I sighed.   
  
He cannon balled off of the edge and he made a rather large splash. I swallowed, and waited until he was far enough away for I won’t land on his head. I looked at a scared bolt, and I took a deep breath. I forced myself off the edge, and I hit the water. Instincts kicked in, and I swam to the surface. I gasped for air.   
  
“Well, I guess ya can swim!”   
  
“Yup” I replied, I was barely able to keep my head above water. I began to try a different method, and it worked much better.   
  
“Whatcha doin’? Doggie paddlin?” I looked for bolt. Oh fudge!  He can’t swim! Stupid, stupid! I began to frantically look around-  
  
“I’m right here! Duh!” he yelled in my ear. I looked at my shoulder to a soaked bolt.. “Just to let you know, I’m okay.”  
  
“Sorry! I didn’t have a chance to answer yet!”   
  
“Oh, by the way, you might have some holes in your shirt.” I looked at my shirt shoulder, and there were a couple tiny holes from where he latched on.  
  
“It’s okay.” I sighed.   
  
“Well, he looks upset!`  
  
I nodded my head  
  
“Yup. He’s pissed!” I chuckled.

I followed stranger out of the water, and we walked onto land. Ahead was a rope, in, guess what? MORE water. I grumbled and I waded in the water with stranger. Stranger grabbed onto the rope and I watched as he glided up it with ease. I grabbed onto it and I scurried up it with about the same amount of exertion. I huffed. I hated being wet, and I was soaked to the bone.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, yeah, he knows. X3 plz tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas, comment. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my new story, yes it has a lot of holes, but it shall be filled in with time. please review and comment! ^^ no flaming plz! :D


End file.
